Captive & Confused
by Ai Chiyo
Summary: She went off like she always did and did something stupid, like, oh, say sleeping in the middle of a meadow where she could be taken advantage of. This is how she met a certain blonde bomber and was dragged captive and confused on the adventure of her life only to find herself more welcome there more than anywhere else. M for suggestive themes/violence/Hidan's mouth/and others.
1. A Choice Of Pure Stupidity

_Captive & Confused_

_A Choice Of Pure Stupidity…_

* * *

**A/N: Before you all freak and flip off of this story give it a chance eh? OC's aren't that horrid. In fact they can be quite fun so give it a chance. This is all I ask of you. :3**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I wish I did. I own only my OC and the text._

* * *

Click. Click. Click. Her specialized platform heels clicked rhythmically against the stone pathway leading out of Konohagakure. Long scarlet tresses waving along with the mossy green leaves. Hips swaying like that of a dancer caught amidst a seductive and intricate tango. Rusty red-brown eyes sparkling with mischief. Plump lips morphed into a smile that would leave even the most decisive of people second guessing themselves. Overall it was a sight in which many men would drool over and women would glare and scowl at.

The destination for the young beauty was unknown to everyone including herself. She just had to get away for a while. Even the most social of people need a break. To say the least she gets odd anti-social streaks in which she just disappears for days on end. Everyone was used to it by now. She wasn't a ninja and citizens are allowed to leave freely. Despite the worrying of Lady Tsunade and Naruto she came and went as she pleased after all they had no right to stop her.

Migoto Setsujou is a piece of work. Born the product of two insane S-rank criminals in the very asylum in which she lived up until age fifteen and now volunteers at. At fifteen the hokage of that time had just died and Naruto was cast out just as she was. Able to work she took the six year old blonde in and gave him a home and loving support. The two thrived together finding a perfect rhythm. As they both grew older they got closer, but Naruto was making a good name for him and gaining friends as well as earning his own keep. Migoto wasn't needed twenty-four-seven and that's when those odd anti-social streaks surfaced, but then again Tsunade was putting so much pressure on her to take over the asylum and take a medical route rather than as a ninja or a teacher.

Running was in her blood, it made up the very core of her being. Her parents weren't one for staying in one place and it seemed neither was she. No, the emotional and sensitive beauty took to adventure and change rather than constants and stability. She never had the latter, but with her recent wandering it seemed she didn't want it. She certainly could have it with almost all of the male population of Konohagakure were tripping over their tongues and feet to get a chance with her. She'd had a long running relationship with Konoha's famous Copy-nin, but the moment he dropped to his knee and pulled out that glimmering gem incrusted ring she knew she couldn't accept at twenty she still had a lot of places to go and people to meet. She wasn't ready to be the perfect housewife or mother. No, she still has the rebellious soul in her. And so she continued to click down the pathway wandering farther away from all of the constants in her life and right into the hands of adventure.

#$%&

I had long ago left the stone pathway in which led to and from Konohagakure. My rhythmic clicking had ceased from that point on. I made no noise as I moved silently through the dense forest. I have no destination just the desire to leave the city for now. I always go back. I love them all too much to stay gone forever. Konoha will always be my home and Naruto will always be the little brother I never had. Lady Tsunade will always be the mother I desire and Shizune like the aunt I always wanted. I find that I have a family not of blood, but of love.

Stepping softly off onto the cushiony meadow grass I smile and slip off my heels picking them up and carrying them to the center of the field. Flowers of all colors grow wild around me soaking up the last rays of today. Hues of orange, pink, red, and yellow meld and streak not only the sky, but the clouds as well. The colors themselves make me very giggly. I flop down and release my giggles. Melding myself into the earth. Remembering a line from a book I read I pressed my ear to the ground and listened intently for the heartbeat of the earth. Moments pass and the chirping of birds, scurrying of ground mammals, and whistling of the wind between the trees fade into a natural form of background music, then, I hear it, the soft thumping of the earth. The land is alive. And for some reason I feel like I'm soaring, high through the sky, above even the tallest trees, untouchable, completely at peace. Closing my rustic eyes I focus not on my surroundings, but on the thump of the earth. I drift in and out of consciousness. As night fell and the moon graced the ground with a silvery glow my final thought was:

"_Fuck it… What's the worst that could happen…?"_


	2. Wonderments Of A Deceiving Blonde

_Captive & Confused_

_Wonderments Of A Deceiving Blonde…_

* * *

**A/N: If you're still here, I love you! You're amazing for giving this story a chance. OC's aren't all evil super amazing Mary-Sue's~ some are just like us. xDD Enjoy!**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I wish I did. I own only my OC and the text._

* * *

Not far from our slumbering beauty is a familiar duo running through an all too familiar argument.

"Art is a bang. Art is fleeting and to be treasured in that moment. It's supposed to be so memorable it doesn't have to be eternal. Art should be something worth passing down not physically, but through a story, yeah!" The young flamboyant blonde fist pumped with the conclusion of his speech, but waited for his Danna's counter argument. A few moments of nothing he turned to speak but found a hand over his mouth.

"Hush brat. We aren't alone." Prying the hand from his face the bomber looked out and found himself feeling rather stupid for not picking up on the huge raw amount of chakra that laced through the field of flowers and grass.

Deidara looked back to Sasori and raised his eyebrows as if to say 'Well you got any ideas?'

"I believe she's sleeping." The younger of the two cocked his head.

"Well that's not very smart of her." The redhead nodded.

"Indeed it's not, but I don't believe she's a ninja because she would've known better than to fall asleep out in the open with no one else around." The other nodded in agreement, but looked rather displeased.

"But with that huge amount of chakra she can't just be any regular citizen. I don't believe she's a ninja either because it's not tapped into. It's most definitely raw and untrained, but it's unbelievably strong if she gives off that much naturally. With that being said Danna what do you think we should do, yeah?"

"Assuming you're right, brat, I believe that we should leave her here." Deidara blinked.

"Excuse me?" The redhead was turning away.

"Don't make me repeat myself." The bomber twitched.

"Are you stupid? She could potentially be an amazing addition to the Akatsuki. With that huge amount of a untapped source of chakra I shudder to think of the damage she'd inflict knowing how to use it properly. And even without training you rile her up enough and it's as good as a bomb." Sasori paused.

"Do what you want brat, but I'm not taking responsibility for any of this. I'm going back to the base. You can either come with me or stay with her. I refuse to get involved." The younger shook his head disgusted.

"Fine. Go. Be that way, yeah. See you when I get back Danna." And so the redhead vanished off between the trees with the blonde watching.

#$%&

"_Stupid Danna. I can't believe the way he's acting, yeah. Like a spoiled brat. What crawled up his arse?"_ Letting out a frustrated sigh I began to walk towards the shivering mass of girl.

My eyes or rather softened upon taking note of her awkward position and the overwhelming amount of goose bumps on her quivering body. A few hours after nightfall a cold front had swept through the area and made the wind so chilling it felt as though it blew straight through you.

"_Poor girl she's probably chilled to the bone. And she somehow thought a black tank top and purple short-shorts would keep her warm?" _I sighed exasperated with her already.

"How can you be so careless, yeah?" I whispered slipping out of my extremely warm cloak and slipping it around her sleeping form. Her crimson hair cascaded over her olive-toned skin and tickled at her nose. Taking notice of this I gently brushed it away and tucked it behind her ear. A effortless smile gracing her sleeping face was the thank you provided to me. Laying back with my hands behind my head I stared up into the navy sky.

"_I wonder why she's out here… She looks as though she belongs in the city. Yet here she is out in the middle of the forest freezing her ass off. Somehow I don't think she's really that stupid, yeah. Maybe stressed and tired, but I just don't see how she can have that strong of a chakra signal…. What's behind those closed eyes and buried deep inside you….?"_

Glancing around us I noticed a pair of particularly intimidating platform heels and a few feet from the path a rather good sized bag. I looked back to her sleeping face.

"_Where were you planning on going, yeah? You look like you're ready to leave and find someplace better, but where? And why stop in the middle of the forest? Sleep out in the open? Surely she knew someone; anyone really, could stumble upon her and do virtually anything to her…"_

I looked back over to her sleeping form; taking in her features. Full, pale pink, slightly chapped lips. A thick black veil of lashes that could put false lashes to shame, in fact I'm quite sure they do. Her nose was adorable. And her skin, like all of the females I'd come in contact with, was blemish free and baby soft, well I don't particularly know about the latter, but hers looks, seems, and feels exceptionally soft. I paused looking up for a moment taking notice of approaching dawn lightening the sky. Pein would only hold off for so long before he tracked me down and demanded to know why I hadn't returned with Sasori. I sighed shaking my head thinking of my impossible partner. Danna's usually right, but for once he's wrong. This girl is special…


	3. Rough Beginnings

_Captive & Confused_

_Rough Beginnings…_

* * *

**A/N: Again I'm so proud of you if you've kept reading, but it'd make me way happier if some of you reviewed! :D And if you already have I shall give you a dedication in the next chapter. :3 Enjoy!**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I wish I did. I own only my OC and the text._

* * *

The shift of my hair woke me, but I kept my eyes closed.

"_It's probably just the wind…"_ Content with my answer I began to drift back off to sleep.

"_Wait… If it were the wind I would've felt it all over…"_ I swallowed and opened my eyes seeing a large blanket covering me.

"_I didn't get my blanket out… Crap! Somebody else is here…"_ I pushed myself up, coming face to face with a blue eyed blonde. I blinked.

"Hi?" He scooted back quickly.

"Good you're awake." I rolled my eyes.

"No shit Sherlock." He groaned.

"I really hope you're not like Hidan, yeah."

"I'm just going to pretend you didn't say that." He sighed. After that it got pretty silent. My hand shot out and poked him in the cheek.

"So Blondie what brings you to the forest?"

"I could ask you the same thing and I'm Deidara."

"Migoto and I just wanted to get away."

"Where are you planning on going, yeah?"

"Not sure; just somewhere else." He smirked.

"Good." I eyed him.

"Good?" He nodded.

"Why is that good?" I asked warily.

"Because you're coming with me." I swallowed.

"I am?" He rose up and took a few long strides, grabbed my bag, swung it over his shoulder, and turned back to me.

"Come on. Put your heels on."

"What? No." He sighed.

"Don't make me do this the hard way, yeah."

"The hard way?" He sighed grabbing my shoes and pitching them in the bag before snatching the cloak up off of me. He slipped into it doing it up with such grace I found myself watching his every move. The next thing I know he swept me up over his right shoulder with my bag on his left.

"What the hell are you doing Deidara?" I hissed through my bloody veil of hair.

"You chose the hard way. I can't let you leave now. If I did my ass would be grass or plant food." He shivered at that last premonition.

"What are you talking about?" I snapped noticing him speeding up. Silence was all that responded to me other than the whistling of the modified wind in my ears. I'd fight back, but I'd lose. My only weapon is my heels. I bought them modified at a special store in Konohagakure and considering I'm not wearing them I can't do anything.

The whistling got stronger and stronger the faster we went. I found myself being lulled to sleep with the steady bouncing rhythm of our conjoined bodies hitting the branches. I can only hope it'll get better though I'm doubting it will…


	4. Just The Beginning Of An Adveture

_Captive & Confused_

_Just The Beginning Of An Adventure_

* * *

**A/N: So I know I took practically forever with this chapter, but here it is! I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

_Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto, but I wish I did. I own only my OC and the text._

* * *

I shook Migoto gently. She had fallen asleep during the venture back to our hideout, well it's not ours yet, but I'm hoping that Pein will take my findings into consideration. I had sat her on a rock, my hands not only steadying her, but attempting to pull her out of her deep slumber. I sighed.

"Come on Migoto wake up…" I grumbled becoming frustrated. Her lids started to flutter open slowly; her ruddy brown eyes unfocused and sleepy. Her lips parted and her hands came up to rub at her eyes.

"What…?" I smiled ruffling her scarlet locks.

"We're here and you've gotta be up. I wouldn't've woken you if you didn't, yeah." She nodded slowly her eyes wide as she practically pushed me back to stand up hissing when the soles of her feet hit the searing surface of the rocks lacing around the hideout. I swallowed and scooped her up earning a gasp as I turned my attention to fishing her heels out of the seemingly endless bag. I sucked in a sharp breath as my pointer finger gabbed into something extremely sharp. She gasped.

"Oh Deidara!" She scolded pulling my hand out of the bag and examining my finger carefully.

"Damn…" She whispered pulling my hand closer before her lips encased around my finger.

"M-Migoto…?" I gasped out as my eyes practically rolled into the back of my head. She just continued rolling her eyes and swirling her tongue before releasing my finger with a kiss on the top. Before even my lips parted she was talking as she grabbed her shoes out of her bag.

"Don't take that the wrong way. For some reason my saliva is healing. Never explained to me why, but Tsunade told me it was because of genetic defect of some sort or something equally weird. So that's the only reason 'kay?" She finished as pulled on her last heel zipping them up and flipping out of my arms leaving me slightly dazed out how she could do such a thing in heels. She snapped her finger in front of my face.

"You there? I thought we had to go in?" I nodded swallowing my mouth suddenly dry and quickly following the required hand signs to release the seal on the hideout.

#$%&!

I coughed waving the smoke from my face. Deidara growled.

"Damn it Tobi… Playing all your stupid pranks, yeah… You okay, un?" I nodded peering into the dark cavern my curiosity peaking at how dark it was despite the sunlight beating into the opening. Deidara walked around me.

"C'mon." I squeaked and took off after him into the darkness. My eyes adjusted rather quickly and it felt as though all my senses were heightened; even still I bumped into him.

"Sorry." I whispered rather afraid to raise my voice high than even a very low mummer. It just felt entirely hostile in this area. Faintly I saw a dimmed light getting closer and closer. I swallowed as we walked closer and closer. I could feel my pulse pumping in my veins loudly in my ears as I wondered what I'd be walking into. I had wished for this and dreamed of it for a long time. Adventure; I craved it like some did sweets or others bloodshed. I craved to feel the blood rushing through my veins and my adrenalin pumping with my curiosity peaked and my mind aching with questions. I craved to do more than I could in Konoha. I craved much more than they could offer me.

I blinked letting my eyes adjust to the dim lighting and noticed that we were in an entryway of sorts. It was rather large and stemmed in three different ways, right, left, and straight. Straight was brighter and seemed more inviting. Right was only slightly dimmer than straight, but felt a lot more relaxed and comfy. Left, on the other hand, wasn't dim, but it wasn't bright either and it seemed utterly terrifying with its sparse lighting and barren looking walls. I licked my chapped lips and swallowed, my mouth dry. My hands began to get clammy as Deidara turned to walk down the left hallway which seemed rather endless and just plain malicious.

I took a deep breath and followed the blonde, whom I'd met only hours ago. I shouldn't trust him the way I am right now, but by that prospect I shouldn't've trusted anyone I ever have my whole existence. But I have and it's only natural; natural to trust those of who are nice to us and have yet to cause us any harm; natural for us to be dependent on someone else at times; natural for us to follow someone of whom we automatically trust into places of unknown with the hopes that they would never hurt us and sometimes being prepared for if they do, and sometimes not. I wasn't prepared for the changes in the air and ground as we got farther and farther into the barren and stripped passage way with exposed ceilings and beams supporting the weight of the earth above them. Rocks riddled the pathway making it a little difficult to walk, but I ignored it focusing instead on the sway of the golden locks in front of me. I didn't like the vibe that was emanating from everything in the passage way. My lips parted slightly.

"Deidara?" I whispered. He shook his head and just kept walking for a good while before stopping and knocking on a pair of large wooden doors that seemed out of place with the malicious and destroyed environment surrounding us. He knocked and a booming voice practically yelled "Enter!" I swallowed and looked at Deidara of whom nodded at me and pushed open the doors only to find myself blinded with how lit the inside of the office like room was.

"Shit…" I murmured softly blinking rapidly and having my eyes adjust just in time to see Deidara walk in and dart in myself shutting the door behind myself.

I peeked out from around Deidara seeing as he was standing rather protectively in front of me. All I saw was a flash of bright orange before a peculiar man was before me. That flash was his spikey hair; his face was riddled with chakra receptors and his eyes were ringed and a spring-like lavender. He wore the same cloak as Deidara, but I could tell he was much more important than the friendly blonde that watched us carefully as if he were afraid that this man would eat me or something equally ridiculous. He cleared his throat and looked pointedly at Deidara.

"Is _this_ what kept me waiting?" He demanded regarding me like I was some sort of trash.

"Yes Leader-sama." Deidara answered respectfully.

"Hn. Dispose of her. She's useless." Deidara's blue eyes went wide and his mouth slack.

"What?" He asked dumbstruck.

"You heard me. Now do it." A defiant gleam in his eyes he shook his head.

"No, I can't do that." The leader's eyes narrowed.

"Excuse you?" Deidara stood straighter and looked him in the eyes.

"I refuse to kill her. She's got so much potential. It'd be stupid of us not to keep her here and try to utilize her." The man looked at me.

"How so? She appears to be completely normal. A civilian at best." Deidara pulled out a kunai, pushed up his sleeve, and slashed a line into his arm. My eyes widened.

"You idiot!" I roared. He just smirked.

"C'mon. Do it again." The leader eyed me curiously.

"Yes, do it again." He urged intrigued. I sighed and stepped forward taking his forearm into my hands before lapping at the cut. Sure, it took longer this way, but he wants me to show off what little I can do and this is the best way to do that. The leader watched intently as the cut healed from my saliva. I dropped his freshly healed arm, lowered my arms, and licked my lips looking directly into his cold eyes.

"That was supposed to impress me? She's probably just defective." I growled and he looked at me an eyebrow quirked clearly saying 'Oh really now?'

"I'm hardly defective you ass. If anything I'm rather affective. Looking like a normal civilian is the point. No one expects it." A smile tugged at his lips.

"You're rather feisty aren't you?" I snorted.

"I just don't appreciate being spoken about like I'm a useless and taxing little girl. I'm a very capable woman thank you very much." He cocked his head and looked back to Deidara.

"Why?" I blinked unsure of where that came from, but looked expectantly at Deidara.

"Because she's got more than what it takes, it's just she can't access it for some reason. But yet she can heal just like she did. She's good. At what, I don't know yet, but she is. I can just sense it. And well I can it, but very faintly." I blinked cocking my head as the leader nodded.

"Very well then, Deidara. I will let you take her on as your project. She'll be bunking with you and you're responsible for her. Don't make me regret it." I smiled.

"Thank you Leader-sama." I bowed in appreciation. He nodded.

"Your name?" Righting myself quickly and meeting his fierce gaze I answered quickly.

"Migoto." He nodded.

"Deidara, Migoto, you may go now. Sasori has already given me the mission report. You have the next few weeks off." We both bowed before quickly leaving the room with the wooden doors slamming loudly behind us. I shivered and Deidara looked at me worriedly.

"Are you cold?" I shook my head.

"No. It's this hallway. It gives me some seriously bad vibes." Deidara just nodded looking much more tired than before somehow, like he was defeated by that man in there. I took his hand in mine and gave it a squeeze, smiling at him when he looked at me. He smiled back and gripped it a little tighter leading me down the right hallway once we were back in the entrance area. He stopped only to drop my hand and smile reassuringly at me before opening a very beautifully decorated door. He ushered me in and smiled softly at me.

"You can sleep there tonight okay? I'll have to talk to Kazuku about getting you a bed." I looked at the cozy bed he pointed to and then promptly back to him.

"And just where are you planning on sleeping?" I demanded.

"On the couch, yeah." He answered simply like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I shook my head quickly.

"No way! I can't take your bed. That's just not cool. I'll stay on the couch." He shook his head.

"No. You're sleeping here and that's final." He said firmly.

"Well then you are too." I countered. He sighed running a hand through his bangs.

"It's not right!" I narrowed my eyes.

"And neither is you having to give up your bed for me!" I snapped back. He swallowed and shifted his weight.

"Then just what exactly do you suggest we do, yeah?" I tapped my chin thinking.

"We could share." My eyes widened and my cheeks darkened.

"_Did I just say that out loud?" _I glanced up at him and noticed the tingeing of blush his own cheeks. I mentally face palmed.

"_Are you serious? I said that out loud? I'm such an idiot."_ I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding when he began to speak.

"I-Well… I suppose we could… If you're… uhm… Comfortable with that?" I smirked noticing how he couldn't meet my eyes at all.

"I wouldn't've said a damn thing if I had a problem with it. Now can we go to sleep? All of this arguing and traveling and other icky shit has me everything but energetic." Deidara cracked a smile.

"Of course, un. There are two bathrooms. You can use the one with the red door." He handed me my bag and I promptly walked into the rather nice bathroom stripping only after I had shut the door.

I paused to pee and then resumed my nightly ritual. I pulled on a sports bra and some boxers. I didn't particularly care for how I looked seeing as I was just going to be sleeping, so I brushed my waist length poinsettia colored hair out before setting it in a low ponytail with an elastic and threw my discarded items into my bag before exiting the bathroom. Deidara wasn't yet out so I decided to tuck my bag away and lounge on the bed to wait for him. I mean after all it'd be rather pointless to get too comfortable just to have him come in and ruin it. I let my eyes slid closed drifting into a light sleep…

* * *

**A/N: I'd really love it if you guys could tell me how you're liking the story so far! I know I haven't really got to the whole romance part of it, but I will! I promise. It just takes some time. And button pushing. And remember; reviews are motivation in an email notification!**


End file.
